Distopia
by epic yuri
Summary: No hay mucho que decir solo que Investigación, "Heroinas", Romance, Violencia solo disfruten y dejen Review
1. Asesinato

Saludos gente Aquí traigo Un Nuevo fanfic Korrasami de misterio e intriga espero que les guste Y Por Cierto inventare un personaje Pero No se me ocurre un Nombre esa es la ayuda que pido jajaja Pero la pareja principal es Korrasami no se preocupen, pero no hare fanservice.

"Destino"

Era de noche en Ciudad República en un apartamento de lujo se encontraba una mujer madura observando a través de la ventana de la azotea apreciando una perfecta luna llena que otorgaba un increíble espectáculo visual e iluminaba el apartamento con una luz natural.

\- "Linda Noche" -pensó Azula, mientras recorría la sala y entro al baño personal de su habitación y se dio una larga ducha mientras reflexionaba sobra sus acciones en esta ultima semana, pero ella sabia que si decía algo las cosas se pondrán peor que nunca .

-Nunca debí investigar esa maldita isla, para que me involucre !Maldición! "Jaque mate moral".-En medio de su reflexión mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo se sintió perdida no podía lidiar con la magnitud de la un problema tan grande las lágrimas cayeron y se deslizaron por sus mejillas a pesar de que en su vida había hecho y visto muchas atrocidades pero esto era demasiado recordó que hace años que no lloraba , al recomponerse fue a su habitación cogió su toalla y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo se miro al espejo vio unas cuantas arrugas, la cicatriz que tenia arriba del ojo y que la mitad de su cabello estaba canoso sonrió irónicamente y pensó "Estoy en Forma para tener sesenta y cinco años" busco la parte oculta de su recamara y abrió el compartimiento especial de su cuarto bien oculto para investigadores normales donde estaba su traje de agente al costado de su equipamiento y sus armas se encontraba una foto grupal al coger la fotografía Azula se lleno de nostalgia recordó los tiempos en el que logro redimirse de sus Pecados y formar parte de algo mayor el equipo Avatar original. en ella se encontraban Su Hermano Zuko, el fallecido Héroe Aang, la maestra de Agua Katara, su hermano Zoka su ex novia Zuki, la Gran Toph, Mai y su ex amante Ty Lee y ella misma que se encontraba a su lado con una Sonrisa sincera.

\- en serio lo lamento chicos. -Exclamo Azula, dejo la foto en su lugar no se puso su traje solo cogió la espada y la insignia dorada de la Realeza de la Nación del Fuego la coloco en su bata al costado de su pecho volvió a la sala y Pensando "Aun no es muy tarde haré un viaje para visitarla y arreglar todo", se sirvió un poco de vino que había guardado y prendió la radio, la maestra fuego se relajo en su sillón y Esperaba distraerse con las noticias de la Radio de Ciudad República.

\- Hoy tenemos A dos Expertos de Ciudad República señores Oyentes.

\- La Pregunta Crees Que la guerra Entre Kuvira y la señora del fuego Izumi- amenace la paz en Ciudad República. Azula sonrió ante eso.

\- pues claro si ataco un pecado Las Aldeas de Maestros Aguas provocación y La culpan por los atentados en la capital de la Nación de Fuego.

\- Pero según tengo Entendido el atentado lo Causo los Anarquistas de Zaheer Ellos Mataron al Ex señor del Fuego Zuko donde hicieron un caos la capital de la Tierra donde era la Conferencia

\- claro Pero Su hija del piensa que la dictadora les pago para eso Aunque No tenga sentido pero la Jefa esta segada por la ira desde hace años.

luego de treinta minutos de debate llego las Ultimas Preguntas -¿Usted Cree de que todo este caos en el Mundo El mar La Razón Porque los igualitarios están ganando Poder en Ciudad república e incluso en las Pequeñas Ciudades de las Cuatro Naciones ?. -se Hizo Una pausa de Un Minuto La experta parecía acorralada.

\- Bueno si ese es uno de los motivos pero aun nadie sabe la identidad de su Líder y eso es muy pero ...

-alguien derribo la puerta del apartamento de Azula, ella Se levanto en seguida e ingresaron dos personajes una mujer y un hombre, venían vestidos de "Igualitarios", Azula sonrió Los Dos atacaron rápidamente uno le lanzo cuchillos, ella los esquivo con rapidez, la otra de tipo desconocido procedió a Tratar de aturdirla con sus guantes eléctricos, Azula Salto le dio una patada que genero una ráfaga de Fuego que la mando al otro lado de la sala, el sujeto molesto trato de atacar sin incorporarse completamente le quiso lanzar una serie de golpes que bloqueo con facilidad y luego utilizo relámpago control y asesino al desconocido, la chica atemorizada trato de escapar pero en ese momento Azula vio sin sorprenderse Que entro un Tercer Sujeto al departamento y lo reconocido "era ese bastardo el lo planeo todo" pensó la maestra, el sujeto cogió a la chica igualitaria y le quebró el cuello acabando con su vida.

–Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo. Azula Sentía Una adrenalina y Penso "si lo detengo esta noche, significaba que aun podía redimirme y vengaría a mi Hermano ya mi sobrina". Lanzo dos descargas de fuego el esquivo rápidamente, se acerco corriendo Hacia el control de mi, Utilizando do de agua controlarme empujo Hacia el espejo Que estaba al Extremo de la sala, al acercarse le lanza Una ráfaga de golpes Que Pudo bloquear con Facilidad. el desconocido por cada dos golpes que daba el los bloqueaba y le contestaba con uno. Utilizando control de fuego Do Hacia suelo logro Hacerlo retroceder pecado tumbarlo al suelo.

\- "Estoy vieja". Vaya no estoy en forma pensó Azula utilizo su control Relámpago y el asesino esperaba eso, dio salto triple de la y el rayo que no acertó destruyo Una de las Paredes del apartamento y lanzo la un rodillazo que le rompió la nariz a la maestra fuego. Azula estaba de rodillas Un Poco mas Débil en el suelo al vio sangre Lanzo un gruñido y lo ataco con Una furia ciega lo arrincono contra la pared del apartamento le lanzo varios puños con todo su poder que uno de ellos boto una gran cantidad de fuego aunque el asesino desconocido lo esquivo con Facilidad aunque estaba arrinconado el siguiente puño Hizo un agujero en la pared, Azula estaba a punto de respirar fuego y el atacante con el poco agua absorbida del Armario de madera congelo su boca Antes de Realizar el ataque, la patada giratorio Que le Impacto en la cara y reventó el hielo la mando volando Hasta la puerta del apartamento.

El Asesino Estuvo un su espalda los antes de que ella Se incorporara la cogió de la bata y la lanzo contra su mesa de vidrio en la sala, la maestra fuego sintió que le rompió una costilla en el Impacto y Un pequeño corte en su hombro. cansada y ensangrentada Azula vio los cuchillos de su cocina y su espada tirada en el suelo vio una oportunidad rápidamente cogió los cuchillos y los lanzo rápidamente, pero Todos erraron el simplemente los esquivo uno casi acierta Pero lo congelo antes De que impactara en el rostro del asesino, pero le dio el Tiempo para coger la espada, la maestra fuego lo estaba acorralando atacando con una mano con fuego de control y la otra su espada, en treinta segundos el Asesino ya vio El patrón de sus ataques de la maestra fuego, usando el Bloqueo de Chi inmovilizo la Mano con El Que estaba Haciendo Fuego control, la maestra lanzo una estocada, que El asesino esquivo y respondió con 3 golpes seguidos en la cara para saltar y Lanzar un codazo a la cabeza que la tumbo al suelo le tiro una patada la empujo Hasta la cocina, El asesino se Confió entonces La Maestra uso su aliento de fuego que le acertó Y lo envió hacia el otro extremo. logro pararse y coger su espada, apenas se podía sostener escupió un diente.

Azula vio al Bastardo acercarse para terminar lo que empezó Azula utilizo un ultimo esfuerzo uso una finta y lanzo una cortada directo al cuello, pero en ese momento su brazo se detuvo contra su Voluntad La dejo en sorpresa Por dos segundos y ella Penso "Luna llena, es un m .." el rápidamente le lanzo la un rodillazo en la cara, luego apoyo su mano contra la meza de la cocina y le fracturo La mano , la espada se cayo de Entre su mano estaba a punto de caer al Suelo derrotada, Pero El Tipo la obligo a Mantenerse de pie sus Ojos Dorados de ella se encontraron con el y Ella soltó una carcajada histérica.

\- Esto No cambiara na .. da el mun .. seguirá igual y .. tu, Ty Lee Perdóname. -La Sangre Que escurrió de su Cara y Una gota callo en su Insignia Dorada de la Nación de Fuego impregnándola de rojo carmesí, Agarro de la cabeza a la Maestra Fuego y la lanzo bruscamente la madera de la cocina. En ese Momento Azula ya estaba A punto de desmayarse, El Asesino La alzo en peso y la arrojo contra el Vidrio de la Azotea Hacia su muerte En Una Caída de quince pisos.

5 minutos despues nn grupo de civiles se Acerco a la escena Donde lo único Que Quedaba Era Un Gran Charco de sangre Alrededor de la mujer que fue la ex princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego. Todos miraron Hacia el Edificio

-Llamen A la Policía Acaba de ocurrir algo grande.

* * *

Este es el capitulo imprimación Si No Es mucha molestia Dejen de la opinión Saludos a todos


	2. investigacion

Capitulo dos

Ciudad Republica, esta amaneciendo unos hombres asaltan a una joven en una esquina,la Vigilante enmascarada rápidamente interviene, matando a uno de ellos y al otro rompiéndole la mano al otro, la desconocida le agradecido y se fue rápidamente,ella seguio cruzando el callejón ve pintado en la pared "Gran Unificadora".

Lleguo a la fachada donde, esta noche se reporto un Homicidio donde determinaron que el verdadero propósito era un robo, al parecer una mujer fue arrojada desde su apartamento desde el quince pisos de altura. Hace unas horas obligo a una detective a que le dijera todo lo que sabían de este caso, era demasiado complejo para un simple robo.

* * *

Flashback

A las a fuera del apartamento en la Vereda se encontrar un cadáver de una mujer de 65 años con apariencia de 50, la detective vio el cadáver se acercaron los forenses y dos mas la acompañaron a recoger los otros dos cadáveres, subió al piso donde ocurrió el robo,vio a su compañero en el borde donde se encontraba la Ventana rota donde había impactado su cuerpo antes de ser arrojada.

-Hmm, es toda una caída ¿No crees compañera?.– Ella prendió su cigarrillo y se sitio a lado de su compañero.

– Si pobre Mujer siempre me he preguntado... ¿Estas inconsciente antes de chocar contra el suelo o no?.

– Francamente no necesito saberlo, bueno al menos estos igualitarios murieron rápido al parecer.– Contesto el Detectivo con un tono sarcástico

– Parece que tumbaron la puerta con mucha fuerza y por lo que veo hubo un tercero involucrado, la pequeña y el tipo agarrado están muertos y parece que fue fácil.– Concluyo la detective, apagando su cigarrillo con la pared.

– Vi el cuerpo y parecia guerrera y en gran forma para su edad.– Dijo el Detective.

– Aparte de estar muerta ¿no?. – Dijo la Detective Castaña. "Pareciera que en este apartamento hubo una gran pelea, huecos en todo el complejo hechos por rayo Fuego control y agua control, Cuchillos, guante eléctrico y una espada". Penso la detective

– Se lo que piensas novata "Perdió" ¿no?. Tal vez entre los 3 la dominaron.

El detective camino buscando, algo que le diera alguna pista sobre lo que paso en la noche y vio una fotografía.

– Mira novata parece que esta mujer conocía al presidente Raiko incluso se dieron la mano, parece que esto fue algo serio.

La detective se puso pensativa de nuevo "Alguien se la tenia jurada a esta mujer o quería silenciarla" miro a su compañero y no quiso mencionarle nada.

– Tal vez se tropezó.

Su compañero dio una carcajada bien fuerte. – Vistes lo que paso Sheyla ese cristal era muy fuerte, la lanzaron.

– Pero si Nin wa es muy adinerada para una persona normal incluso alguien de la nación del fuego debió ser algo mas que un asalto.

Salieron junto con los forenses que recogieron los cadáveres de los igualitarios y bajaron a la planta baja. la chica miro al Detective

– Robb no me dijiste lo que pensabas del caso. la novata la miro curiosa a su compañero.

– La verdad es que no deberíamos llamar mucho la atención, la segunda generación del equipo avatar intervendrá.

– Sabes no le veo el problemas desde que el Presidente Raiko disolvió al equipo por las guerras en el exterior, hay mucha anarquia en Ciudad república nuestra jefa Ling no esta contenta.– Comento la Castaña con gran determinación, su compañero la miro y suspiro.

– Pues claro es hija de una de sus miembros de la antigua generación, pero si alguien interviene sera las dos miembros que quedan que siguen operando pero bajo la Asesoracion de nuestra Gobierno.

– Si supongo, oye nos vemos en 2 horas a tomar unas bebidas tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre.

– Esta bien Sheyla en estos tiempos ya nada importa eres buena policía.– Le dio la mano y se fueron por distintos caminos.

Cuando Cruzo un callejon cerca del Distrito donde vivia, antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien golpeo su Nuca y la dejaron inconsciente. Al despertar estaba atada y una desconocida con un antifas en los ojos la estaba mirando fijamente.

– Dime, detective que paso esta mañana hubo mucha conmocion, ahora habla. – La vigilante la amenazo con un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de la detective. La detective paralizada del miedo ya que nunca la habitan amezado tan directamente

– Solo un caso de homicidio dos perpetradores muertos y la dueña del apartamento muerta arrojada desde la ventana.– La detective estaba templando de miedo nunca alguien habia amenazado su vida de esa forma.

– Supongo que no hallaron nada ¿verdad ?.

– Bueno no fue un robo común, estuvieron involucrados igualitarios y ellos no roban por lo que sabemos , en mi ... opinión fue algo mas. – La enmascarada le quito el cuchillo del cuello le soltó las amarraduras y antes irse le dedico una ultima mirada a la detective.

– Sabes ninguno del equipo avatar mata personas... al menos no yo !Adiós Detective!.

* * *

Fin del Flashback

Llego donde había estado el cadáver, aun había un poco de sangre en la escena un poco mas lejos había una pequeña insignia dorada de la Nación del fuego de la familia real manchada con sangre la vio curiosa como si la hubiera visto en algún lado y con las habilidades, que le enseño su madre se escabulle rápidamente y utiliza su gancho de ascensión que le regalo Asami cuando eran parte del mismo equipo y rápidamente se encontró en el piso quince.

Al encontrarse dentro del departamento en su mano mantuvo una pequeña llama para iluminar un poco el apartamento, todo estaba roto y mucha de la evidencia se la había llevado los policías, se adentro al cuarto y vio una carta tirada en medio de los pocos escombros, se veía maltratada la recogió, al abrirla se dio cuenta de que había unas cuantas gotas, dedujo que había llorado al momento de escribirla y la leyó en voz alta.

–"Querida Ty lee, se que te cause un gran daño a ti y a tu familia y yo realmente.

Bueno, no puedo compensarlo pero creo que algo terrible va ocurrir pronto y creo que no podre advertirte en persona a ti, a tu hija Mutsubi y antes de morir solo espero que ustedes se salven".

–"Como esta mujer conoce a mi madre, ademas y solo mis ex compañeros conocen mi nombre"– Penso Mutsubi desconcertada, guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a buscar mas pistas sobre la identidad de la desconocida, su nombre oficial aquí decía era Nin Wa, pero en este punto ella tuvo sus dudas y vio el gran armario que estaba escondido, lo abrió y solo había ropa buscando con detenimiento encontró un botón que abrió un compartimiento donde se encontraba un gran equipamiento de combate, unas armas parecía que la espada no estaba en su sitio y al fondo vio una foto bien curiosa, la cogió y al verla se dio una gran Sorpresa al verla.

–El Antiguo equipo Avatar– Leyó con detenimiento Mutsubi y pensó.

–"La carta, la pequeña insignia, departamento lujoso para una persona normal, la vida doble que llevaba y la foto"–Mutsubi al pensar eso se dio cuenta quien había sido asesinada hoy a Media noche.

–Esta noche la Princesa Azula murió y alguien sabe porque !alguien lo sabe!.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo Aparecerá Korra y Asami así que no desesperen y gracias a cualquier lector o lectora que siga y dejen algún comentario gracias.

PDTA: Si se que invente un nuevo PJ pero ella sera la que inicie toda la trama que estoy planeando los miembros del equipo avatar de la generación de Korra ya empezaran


	3. Korra y Asami

Capitulo 3

En la Mansión de Asami Sato, la joven ingeniera se encontraba pensando sobre la charla sobre los planes para ciudad república con los enviados de Noatak. Al discutir sobre esos planes e inventos de como crear energía renovable para el resto del Mundo, ella sabia que Noatak quería la ayuda completa de Korra, pero ella sabia que el tenia razón después de todo era la persona mas lista de esa época.

Fue rápido a su habitación estaba planeando disculparse por la pelea que tuvieron ayer sobre su falta de interesa en la situación actual del mundo llego a su puerta y se quedo pensativa y de repente la puerta se abrió encontrándose con Korra.

—Korra. —La sorpresa de Sato era evidente, se deleito con el bello y entrañable mirar de Korra, pero sintió un poco de indiferencia pero inesperadamente Korra la beso inesperadamente, lo siguiente que sintió fue los brazos de Korra alrededor suyo, ella cerro sus ojos para ceder sin reparo o pregunta alguna, llevando sus propios brazos sobre el cuello de Korra que no se detenia.

Lo siguiente que sus sentidos percibieron fue la puerta cerrándose... Korra bajado sus manos de la cintura al trasero de Asami, ella aprovecho el agarre para colgar sus piernas alrededor de Korra, el vestido que llevaba ahora estorbaba, Korra la llevo a su cama y se puso encima suyo aun prisionera entre las piernas de Asami.

—Kor.. —La ex vigilante no pudo terminar el nombre de su novia ya que Korra le corto el habla con otro beso, ya desnuda iluminada por las luces de la habitación, Asami no apartaba sus brazos de Korra y se detuvo simplemente a su chica avatar que le dedico una sonrisa bien tierna.

—Haremos que esta noche valga la Pena.

* * *

Es martes ya pasaron dos dias desde que murio la vigilante y agente del gobierno Nin Wa, pero que en realidad era la Princesa Azula que desapareció hace quince años un año después de la fundación de Ciudad república, Mutsubi ahora sabia que su ex compañera del equipo avatar era en realidad Azula la Princesa de la Nación del fuego en la guerra de los cien años.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue advertirle a sus antiguos compañeros. Fue para avisarle a Korra pero para hacerlo debía infiltrarse a la mansión de su amante que ahora se volvió un complejo de investigación del gobierno donde había muchos militares con control y sin control que vigilaban la Mansión, por lo que sabia el Avatar y Azula eran las únicas vigilantes autorizadas por el presidente Raiko, Usando su talento en infiltración y acrobacias enseñadas por su madre entro sin ser detectada, no las encontró en su habitación, un guardia la intento detener y ella lo noqueo rápidamente. Abrió la cerradura de una puerta que llevaba hasta el laboratorio personal de Sato y mientras se adentraba al complejo se paso un pensamiento que le saco una sonrisa.

—"Vaya tendré que decirle a la Persona mas poderosa de este mundo que alguien planea asesinarla".

Al entrar al Laboratorio vio a una versión gigante de Korra de color celeste, tratando de acumular energia espiritual en unas esferas muy grandes que al recibir la energía botaban un destello morado, antes de que pudiera hablar El avatar hizo desaparecer su energía cósmica y volvió a su tamaño original y miro indiferente a Mutsubi.

—Buenas noches ex compañera. La maestra fuego no se sorprendió y fue directo al punto

—sabes porque vine verdad.

—si lose y te iras decepcionada.

En ese instante entro Asami acercándose rápidamente y de mal humor hacia Mutsubi.

—oye te están buscando tuve que distraer a mis guardias y los militares de Raiko, para que buscas a Korra.

Luego de un momento de silencio incomodo Mutsubi soltó la noticia.

—saben al parecer nuestra ex compañera fue asesinada, la que nunca revelo su nombre era la desaparecida Azula de la familia real de la nación del Fuego.

De nuevo hubo un segundo silencio incomodo pero vio a Sato muy sorprendida, pero al ver a la Avatar ella ni se inmuto por la noticia.

—ya lo sabia, me lo dijeron ayer al ser la otra agente del gobierno ella me revelo su identidad hace cinco años, el presidente me dijo que en cinco días se hará el funeral, La inteligencia del presidente piensa que fueron los de la tribu agua disfrazados de igualitarios.

—tengo mis propias teorías señoritas, pero veo que no te sorprendiste con la muerte de Azula.— Korra puso expresion de curiosidad.

—sabes al aprender como manipular la energía e espiritual a mi antojo en la conversión armonica, descubrí que en el mundo espiritual no existe talcosa como "vivo o muerto" ahí en realidad da lo mismo.

—Un momento ¿Korra porque no me dijiste nada si ya lo sabias?.—Miro con detenimiento la ingeniero a su novia.

—Simplemente creí que no era necesario, ademas nunca se llevaron bien cuando formábamos parte del mismo equipo.

Asami estaba a punto de contestarle enérgicamente pero Mutsubi se aburrió de esta pequeña pelea de amantes.

—Pero que tal si alguien esta eliminando ex vigilantes para que evitemos todo este desastre si nos reunimos podríamos lograrlo, pero eso no importa lo mas importante es retribuir este crimen.

Asami volteo sorprendida y se puso a considerarlo, pero Korra sin inmutarse se quedo en silencio unos momentos, a Mutsubi le molestaba la actitud indiferente de Korra.

—Oye si Azula nunca confio en mi y solo le dijo a Korra su identidad por que el gobierno se lo ordeno, ademas ni si quiera se tu verdadero nombre siempre con ese antifaz tu y Azula nunca revelerán nada a nadie, ¿Como confiar en ti?.

Mutsubi un poco molesta por esas declaraciones aunque ciertas, no le gustaba que cuestionaran su integridad y honestidad cuando estaba a punto de contestar el avatar le dirigió una mirada que no expresaba indiferencia, sino determinación

—Aun si te quisiera apoyar, desde hace meses que no puedo indagar en en mis memorias del futuro, algo esta bloqueando el árbol del tiempo, no lo distingo con claridad.

—¿Bloqueo que lo causa?.—Pregunto Asami.

—Pero Noatak dice que podría ser que en este mes o en el siguiente el experimento de crear armas con energía espiritual por parte del Imperio de Kuvira salga mal junto con la guerra con la Nación del fuego, provocarían tal devastación que incluso el mundo espiritual perdería su balance, debo seguir trabajando.

—Eso lo confirma alguien esta detrás de esto.

—Despídete Mutsubi, Asami muévete un poco por favor

Al momento en que la ingeniero se movió, Korra entro en estado avatar, usando energía hizo una puerta de energía y con aire control empujo a Mutsubi enviándola a un callejón de Ciudad república.

Asami se acerco hacia Korra preocupada por la advertencia de su ex compañera.

—Hay varias cosas que no me has dicho Korra.

—No quería inquietarte prematuramente, pero si Noatak y yo resolvemos esta crisis sin violencia todo esto se solucionara.

La ingeniero no satisfecha por esa respuesta miro fijamente a su amante. —Tu me dijiste que tu podías ver siempre eventos que podrían ocurrir en el futuro y si ya no hay futuro que ver.

—Si pudieras ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva querida Asami, entenderías, por cierto no puedo salir contigo ahora.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Asami y le dolió las palabras de su novia, cada vez estaba mas distante no solo con ella sino con todo el mundo, se quedo en silencio sin decir nada

—Me ibas a pedir para tener una cita ,como antes pero sabes que ahora no puedo y Salúdame a Mako y Bolin lo mas lógica es que iras con ellos.

Asami se fue del laboratorio dirigiéndose a su habitación a descansar para que mañana se aliste para salir con sus amigos un poco decaida y dejo sola a su novia

* * *

Al dia siguiente al frente de la estación de policía de ciudad república se encontraba un restaurante de lujo donde la señorita Sato entro con un vestido de gala que resaltaba su belleza natural, estaba buscando la mesa que reservo para sus dos amigos. Bolin le saludo desde lejos y Asami sonriendo al ver a sus antiguos amigos se dirigió a recordar viejos tiempos. Luego de 3 horas de risas y vino la conversación se puso un poco seria.

—por cierto ¿Te visito Mutsubi?.—Pregunto la inventora mirando con curiosidad a los hermanos, ellos se miraron un poco incómodos, Mako fue el que respondió primero

—si me dijo lo que paso ayer, nunca imaginamos que nuestra ex compañera fuera la Princesa Azula, mi hermanito casi llora como nena, aunque yo creo que se lo debe haber buscado

—yo no llore Mako, mira Asami solo estaba triste por que una de mis heroinas de la infancia murio, pero eso es todo luego me fui a dormir.

Asami sonrió sarcásticamente, al ver que Mutsubi se tomo este asunto demasiado personal bebio otra copa de vino.

—saben, Korra me contó muchas cosas sobre la guerra civil en las Tribu agua y créanme nadie extrañara a esa Princesa de Fuego.

—pero crees en la teoría de Mutsubi, porque tiene razón en algo como el asesino parecía saber su identidad, recuerda que antes no sabíamos nuestros nombres, incluso hasta ahora nadie sabe donde vive o quienes son los padres de Mutsubi ¿No crees que es extraño?.—Dijo Mako,

—buen punto te acuerdas nuestros nombres falsos y como nos poníamos antifaz o mascaras y saliamos a "repartir justicia".—Dijo entre risas Asami.

—bueno yo me divertí mucho e hice el bien, era el mejor vigilante maestro tierra de todos.—Todos en la mesa se rieron con el comentario de Bolín.

—por cierto te va bien con Korra siguen siendo "noviecitas".—Dijo Mako curioso, Asami se incomodo un poco pero Bolin hizo otra broma que alivio la tensión.

—Korra cree que si no hace algo mas abra una guerra, pronto y...

Los hermanos se miraron preocupados y vieron que Asami en esos momentos se estaba desahogando y no la interrumpieron.

—ya no se que creer, desde la conversión Armónica parece que no distingue entre este mundo y el espiritual, se aparta cada vez mas de mi y del resto del mundo, puede que solo finja amarme con antes.

Los hermanos vieron como las lagrimas en los preciosos ojos verdes de la ingeniera y se acercaron a reconfortarla, nunca la vieron de esa forma vulnerable, triste se sentía abandonada.

—oye tranquila, no creo que sea el caso y si esta fingiendo es porque aun le importas.—Dijo Mako

—Asami hemos sido amigas casi inmediatamente después de la reunión de los vigilantes y se que Korra no a dejado de amarte.

La ingeniero solo las abrazo, sintiéndose un poco mejor con las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, salieron del restaurante y su conductor privado vino a recogerla en su automóvil antes de subirse le dedico unas ultimas palabras a sus amigos.

—saben vine a disfrutar esta noche y al parecer logre que se depriman un poco así que disculpen por eso.—Bolin se acerco la abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

—saben pero al parecer se siente como si el mundo hubiera perdido su fuego todo se siente tan frió.— El maestro fuego sonrió irónico.

—que esperabas la princesa Azula a muerto.

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 gracias por los comentarios por cierto, ya inclui a Korra y Asami hahahahaha y ya no hago tantas mayúsculas


	4. Funeral de Azula

Funeral (parte 1)

* * *

Azula había muerto y no era necesario seguir ocultando su verdadera identidad la noticia se propago y según los deseos de la fallecida seria enterrada a las afueras de ciudad República se encontraba el cementerio para personas de la nación del Fuego.

El día del funeral había llegado Mutsubi y su madre estaban esperando el entierro, ella vio a su madre conteniendo su pena pero parecía que sus ojos habían perdido esa alegría que siempre la caracterizaba, vio como estaban llegando varios conocidos, porque en su tiempo con vida no tuvo muchos amigos o amigas entre los presentes estaban Noatak antiguo compañero de grupo al igual que ella, los hermanos Mako y Bolin.

—Saludas señora Ty lee al parecer los años le han sentado bien.—Dijo con cortesía Noatak, mi madre sonrió.

—Gracias y tu debes ser Noatak eres el que revelo su identidad ante todo el mundo, es un honor que aun recuerdes a una veterana del antiguo equipo avatar.— El observo con curiosidad a Mutsubi.

—No sabia que tenias una hija saludos Señorita, me dirá su nombre.

—Hola soy Yuzu y si mi madre me tiene bien escondida.—Noatak seguía sonriendo, Mutsubi se dio cuenta que su mama se distrajo un poco de su pena en ese momento llegaron Korra y Asami en un carro de lujo.

La ingeniero vino con un vestido negro mientras sostenía un paraguas que cubría a Korra que vino en traje oscuro para esta ocasión. La ingeniero y su pareja se acercaron junto con los hermanos a saludar. No se dijeron muchas palabras, ya que en ese momento los dignatarios llegaron en un carro azul palido tamaño de una casa y estaban bajando el ataúd uno de los que llevaban el ataúd era el General Iroh que vino a darle sus respetos a su Tia-abuela.

Al estar siendo colocada en su tumba, el general Iroh coloco una bandera de la nación del fuego en el ataúd y fueron a dar el pésame, al ver como enterraban a la mas antigua del segundo equipo avatar todos se llenaron de nostalgia y recordando los tiempos vividos con la poderosa maestra fuego que para bien o mal influyo en la vida de todos, de algunos mas que otros.

* * *

Flashback (Korra Hace 8 años)

En la capital de la Nación del Agua, se estaba librando la ultima batalla para finalizar la guerra Civil que duro 3 años, hace un mes que el avatar Korra se unió a la guerra por petición del consejo de Ciudad república y el presidente Raiko.

El sonido de las bombas y los ataques de maestros y maestras agua contra las tropas terrestres por la nacion de la Tierra al mando de Toph los ataques continuaban. Los meca tanques de las dos facciones luchaban entre si, cinco guerreros atacaron al mismo tiempo con poderes de agua, la maestra tierra dio un salto y entrelazo sus piernas en uno de ellos y le quebró el cuello, luego con tierra control noqueo a 2 de ellos y usando metal control les clavo dos cuchillos matando a los otros.

En ese momento llegaron un gran grupo de maestros agua en motonieve junto con mas maestros agua y mercenarios de distintas naciones, Toph se encontró rodeada y en ese momento, las tropas al mando de Unalaq miraron con horror y atónitos al avatar Korra que entro en modo cósmico y tenia una apariencia gigante.

Korra vio como Unalaq mando a disparar todo contra ella los ataques de Agua, tierra y Fuego no le hacían efecto en su forma Cósmica, ella los vio indiferente y luego de su pecho les lanzo una descarga de energía que mato muchas personas, el avatar a los que se encontraban en las motonieves usando su agua control les lanzo muchas lanzas de hielo y mas de la mitad cayeron y la otra se retiraba al interior de los muros. En ese momento los dirigibles de la nacion del fuego aparecieron al mando de la Princesa Azula que desde el aire estaba lanzando rayos mientras sonreía, ella se impulso con su fuego control y al estar en el suelo ya estaba matando a muchos Maestros agua.

—"Esta guerra es estúpida"—Pensaba el avatar, vio a un maestro agua que no podía moverse por la lanza clavada en la pierna , vio a la Maestra Fuego cargando su poder de fuego en sus dos manos y lo incinero vivo.

Al final de la batalla capturaron a Unalaq uno de sus hijos murió de un rayo desconocido y que el avatar sospechaba que fue Azula, dos días después de la batalla final Toph se harto de 3 años de guerra dijo que se retiraría y se iría a reflexionar al final todos quedaron celebrando en el bar y Azula estaba en el bar bebiendo y vestia una armadura bien arreglada y su pequeña insignia dorada de la nación del fuego y se le acerco a Korra

—Fuegos artificiales, que idiotas no creen que ya le dimos suficiente fuego tu tio si que era un tarado.—Exclamo Azula mientras se burlaba.

—Son nuestras costumbres.—Dijo Korra

—Si claro ellos destruyeron una parte de tu hogar de la tribu del sur, bueno creo que no perdimos esta guerra gracias a ti.

—Suenas apenada, eres una mujer extraña Azula, el Avatar Aang me dijo que eras una mujer muy controladora pero ahora pareces diferente.—Dijo Korra, y la maestra fuego bebió un trago y se puso a su costado

—¿Diferente? sabes avatar antes era controladora, pero despues de darme cuenta que no importa lo que hagas nunca se lograra la Utopia y así todo tuvo sentido para mi en este mundo Distopico.

—¿Los niños sin madres ni padres, muetos por todas partes, violaciones eso es parte del significado de la vida?.—Dijo Korra intrigada mas que molesta.

—Oye nunca dije que me gustara yo solo continuo, mira ahi esta el dirigible Presidencial de Raiko, ahi me largare quiero volver a ciudad república o jugar a la enmascarada los de nuestros grupo aun no saben mi identidad, ha que idiotas.—Dijo un poco molesta Azula, la chica morena la miro sorprendida.

—¿Estas ansiosa por irte?.

—Avatar sin ofender odio esta nación, sus costumbres, su clima y ya estuve 3 años en esto merezco mi descanso.

En ese instante una chica de alguna tribu de esta nación se acerco y al parecer se alegro al ver a la Maestra fuego, pero Azula la miro con un disgusto que era muy notable.

—Azula, la guerra acabo y sabes por todo lo que pase por estar a tu lado me llevaras a Ciudad república. Azula bebio un sorbo de su trago lo dejo en la barra señalo a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Sabes te lo dije solo eramos amantes no somos nada y yo no te dije que terminaras con tu esposo eso a sido tu problema.—La chica conteniendo las lagrimas por lo cruel de las palabras de su amante.

—Oye pero mi familia me descubrió contigo y me deshonraron mi esposo me boto, ahora te necesito mas que nunca si no quieres que vaya quédate aquí conmigo.—Azula seguía seria y no parecía conmovida por lo que le dijo su ex amante, el avatar simplemente los miraba ajeno a ese asunto.

—No me quedare, me olvidare de ti y de tu jodida nación de porquería, quiero que te larges ahora si sabes lo que te conviene

—No, no me ire.

—Dije que te fueras.—Azula volvió a la barra sonriendo un poco, vio a la chica dolida pero con una furia en el rostro y saco un cuchillo y se acerco por detrás a la maestra que volteo sin saber lo que le esperaba y la chica le corto en su rostro, en todo ese lapso Korra no hizo nada,vio que Azula estaba agarrándose la cara y maldiciendo y miro a la chica.

—Maldita perra, ahora te jodiste maldita estúpida.—Korra vio que Azula pretendía hacer rayo control contra la chica que estaba paralizada de miedo.

—No, Azula espera.—Exclamo el avatar Korra, pero la maestra fuego sin hacerle caso le lanzo un rayo y le atravezo el estomago a esa mujer que al instante quedo tirada en suelo sin vida. Korra se agacho para comprobar si la chica murio y al tocar su estomago se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo molestar, se puso al frente de Azula molesta y le recrimino.

—Como te atreviste, ella estaba embarazada por si no lo sabias y la asesinaste.

la maestra fuego se molesto mas y se le acerco amenazante.

—Si la mate pero sabes que, !Tu me viste! Podrías haber usado cualquiera de tus habilidades para detenerla antes de su acción estúpida o detenerme o matarme, pero no lo hiciste. —La chica avatar no sabia que decirle a la antigua princesa de la nación del fuego.

—¿No te importamos verdad?, te he observado no eres como Aang toda la mierda de vida que has tenido y tu nuevo "Conocimiento espiritual" te han vuelto insensible, dentro de poco te alejaras de esa novia tuya, !AHORA QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO AVATAR!.

La avatar la dejo pasar y se pregunto si la maestra fuego tendría razón, al mirar el cadáver de esa mujer una lagrima broto de su mejilla lamentándose su indiferencia y no haber tenido la voluntad de salvarla.

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

La ingeniero vio un poco nostálgica a su novia y le cogió la mano y le sonrió, el avatar le devolvió la sonrisa. Asami en esos momentos recordó algo que le dijo la maestra fuego, no le tomo importancia. Observo a todos los que estaban en el funeral y se pregunto si alguno en realidad se encontraba triste, ella sabia que Azula fue una persona terrible, en ese momento vio a la señora Ty lee llorando y su hija dándole fuerzas, por alguna razón sentía que conocía a esa chica. En ese instante un vago recuerdo vino hacia ella y le hizo recordar algo que trato de ignorar estos años.

* * *

(Flashback Asami hace 6 años)

La aeronave del equipo avatar llego al centro de ciudad república que estaba en un caos, muchos no maestros y personas de la tribu del agua estaban haciendo estragos en la capital, junto con las triadas.

Esa noche todo el equipo avatar estaba reunido y se dividieron para cubrir mas terreno, Korra se fue al lado Sur a detener a los de la tribu agua y sin Noataka ya que hace 1 año el revelo su identidad y dejo su labor de protector y se dedico a la tecnologia, Mako y Bolin se fueron al lado Norte a contener a las mafias de las triadas que instigaba a la gente, al final nos toco lidiar con el foco de no maestros a la maestra fuego Nin wa (Azula) y a la no maestro Azami Sato.

—Oye Asami ven nos divertiremos hoy.—La ingeniero se molesto un poco por la frescura con lo que decia su compañera.

—Esto no es un juego esas personas están protestando por razones justas solo los dispersaremos.

—Si lo que digas ingeniera ponte tus guantes y a trabajar.

Luego de 4 horas de contener a tantas personas como podían Asami y Nin wa se encontraron con el grupo mas grande de no maestros, la maestra lanzo una bola de fuego como advertencia, pero lo único que provoco fue que la gente se enojara mas y le comenzaran lanzar insultos. La ingeniero trato de calmarlos.

—Cálmense, yo soy una no maestra no hay necesidad de esto solo tienen que hablar con Raik...

—Cállate puta enmascarada tu no entiendes nada, eres cómplice del Presidente.—Una protestante se adelanto diciendo barbaries.

—Eres una maldita nunca seras igual como nosotros zorra traidora

Alguien le lanzo una piedra a la enmascarada que ella esquivo y la comenzaron a insultar, ella vio a su compañera que perdió la paciencia y lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo.

—Muy bien imbéciles largo de aquí o juro que los quemare un poco para que aprendan a respetar. —Los alborotadores aun muertos de miedo no retrocedieron y se mantenian firmes, la maestra fuego se rió de ellos y los ataco violentamente golpeando a muchos y lanzando flamas azules que hizo que varios al verla se paralizaran de miedo y a cada persona que se le enfrentara los dejaba al borde de la muerte.

—Toda la situación esta saliendose de control y al parecer la gente nos odia.

—!Corran malditos idiotas!, bueno mis contactos en el gobierno de Raiko me han dicho que en 1 año todas nuestras aventuras se acabaran, hasta entonces tendremos diversión protegiendo a todos estas personas malagradecidas.—La chica de ojos verdes se quedo confusa con este ultimo comentario de su compañera.

—¿Protegiendo? ¿Pero de que?.—La maestra fuego, volteo y se rió en su cara.

—No lo entiendes, de ellos mismos,!Oye suelta ese cuchillo niña tonta!. —En ese momento Asami le sostuvo con fuerza el brazo a la maestra fuego y indico que se largara esa joven estúpida, salvo a esa no maestra de tener una muerte horrible.

—Oye detente te estas excediendo.—La maestra fuego quito su mano de la ingeniero y la empujo.

—Quitarme tus asquerosas manos.

—No lo entiendo que le paso a la Ciudad dime, tu viviste cuando Aang y Lord Zuko fundaron esta gran ciudad que paso, que paso con su gran sueño. —La maestra fuego miro un poco molesta a la enmascarada Sato y luego cambio su expresión a una burlona extendió sus brazos y le enseño todo el panorama desordenado y caótico.

—!Se volvió realidad lo estas observando ahora!, sabes continuare sola ya no te preocupes seguro tu noviecita ya acabo ve con ella y descansa.

Asami vio como la maestra fuego se adentraba entre todo ese caos y desorden que estaba envuelto en una neblina que la hizo desaparecer a la vista, ella simplemente se volteo sin molestarse en mirar atrás y siguió su camino.

(Fin del Flashback)


End file.
